Son of Erebus, Son of the moom
by TopDog1234
Summary: Percy is the son of Erebus and Artemis. He has quite a life ahead of him as no body is 100% sure what he is, but the real question is... can he keep his love. Perzoe, PercyxZoe


A man with patchy brown hair ran looking through his apartment, if you could call it running. With every step he took his bear belly jiggled so much he almost fell over, and the smell of beer wafted around the house everywhere he went. "Come out you little…" He didn't finish because as he was saying this he flipped over a table to see a little boy cowering under it.

The boy was no older than eight and had a large scar from the top of his left eye, over his nose, then it briefly hit the right side of his mouth, and it finished at the other side of his chin. He had startling silver hair, and pitch-black eyes; his skin was tan and already had muscle forming at the age of eight. The man grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up to eye level, which was only a foot or two. "Were you trying to escape your punishment? I may have to double it now."

Right before he could start the door swung open and in stepped a lady with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Percy, Gabe, I'm home, and I brought something from the ca-." She stopped once she saw the scene before her and flung herself at Gabe, tackling him to the ground and causing him to drop Percy.

As soon as the wrestling started it stopped, it stopped with a bullet tearing through Sally's chest. It stopped with a roar from Percy as the shadows around him came to life and strangled Gabe. It stopped with Percy running out the door and passing the police cars on the walk down the street.

There it stopped, and there something greater began.

Percy ran through the forest at night with several monsters on his tail. Weaving through the bushes and trees like a pro Percy had been able to stay ahead of them, but now they were catching up.

Percy rounded a corner and encountered a cliff, a cliff with a long way down. "Demigod scum, did you really think you could evade us forever?" Percy turned with pure joy in his eyes, and then laughed when he saw it was mostly hellhounds. He raised his hands ready to fight, only for an arrow to fly out of the forest and pierce the monster in the throat, that arrow was soon followed by many more like it until no more monsters were left. "Put your hands in the air, _boy_."

Percy raised his hands, turned towards the sound of the voice, and then dropped into the shadow under him only to reappear a few feet away. "Sh-." Percy didn't finish as his features contorted into that of pain, and in his head he heard four simple words, and immediately knew what to do. _The time has come._

Percy looked around the group for someone with eyes like his hair, and soon found her. She had auburn hair and stood taller than the rest, but Percy towered over them all in his now fifteen year old form.

His face morphed into that of happiness and he dashed at the girl with silver eyes. Once he got within a few feet arrows started raining down on him, but the shadows came to his aid and stopped them.

Soon he reached the auburn haired goddess whose eyes were wide with shock. "P-Perseus?" Percy smirked and nodded his head. "Yep, it's me… mom." Artemis launched herself into a hug with tears in her eyes. "Y-your father hid you from me, he said I would meet you again when the time was right." Percy sighed and rested his head on top of his mothers. "Yea, he needed some time to make me a demigod and still keep all of my powers at godly level, and there were some… experiments gone wrong is what we'll call them. Let me tell you what, some of those were not pretty. So in order to prevent any harm to me or to you he kept me with mortals who would be fooled by the mist."

Artemis looked up at her son and saw tears in his eyes, which she reached up and wiped away. "Percy, what happened?" He looked down at her with a watery smile on his face. "Dad was in the process of trying again when something happened, in short my abusive step dad killed my 'mom', at the time, and I unleashed my powers as dad was making me demigod, and when I unleashed my power and he unleashed his, something happened. We're still trying to figure it out, so I'm not aloud to tell you anything yet, but as soon as I know something I'll tell you."

Artemis turned to the hunters to see all of them with shocked faces. "Hunters, there was one man, _one_ man who I have found worthy of my presence, he had been cheated on by his wife and came to earth to morn. I found him and soon we became quite close, and after a while he found a way for us to sire a kid and me remain a maiden, similar to the way Athena has her kids. The result was this young man, Percy, and if he inherited any of his fathers traits then he will be more than worthy of our presence."

A girl with copper skin, long black hair, and onyx eyes stepped forward, she wore the same silver parka as the others, but she had a silver tiara on her head. That signaled she was the lieutenant of the hunt. "Milady, if you don't mind me asking, who was his father?" Several other hunters murmured behind her, and Artemis opened her mouth to respond, only for Percy to step forward with a smirk. "Let's see how well you know your mythology, maladies."

Percy closed his eyes for a couple second before they snapped open, now a deep red, and a portal opened behind him, and the only sound coming from them was the howls of hellhounds. "I am Perseus. Son of Artemis, and my father is your guess," he winked at the huntresses and continued, "I am prince of shadows, king of hellhounds, heir to the moon, and so much more that me and dad are still discovering everyday."

Artemis stared proudly at her son while the huntresses looked at him in shock, which was broken when the lieutenant stepped forward and stared coldly at Percy. "Your father is Erebus is he not?" Percy raised an eyebrow at the huntress; obviously impressed she knew something about mythology that was long ago forgotten. "Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner, and what might this lovely lady's name be?"

The huntress blushed slightly when he called her lovely, but shielded it with her hair so no one would notice, except Artemis, who decided to talk to her later. "My name is Zoë _boy_ , now even if you are Artemis son, we have no proof yet that you will be unlike the other men." Artemis gasped in shock and Percy stared at her coldly. "Zoë! He is my son, and you would do well to treat him with respect!" Zoë stared at her mistress and shook her head. "Who is your father? Zeus correct? One of the most power hungry males in existence, but here you are, one of the most respected goddesses there is. My father is… never mind, but you get the point, some kids turn out nothing like their parents." All the huntresses stared at Zoë with sympathy, as they knew her story even if she had never shared who her parents were, and only Artemis knew.

Percy glared at the huntress and stepped forward towards her. "And what have I done wrong?" Zoë glared at him for several seconds before realizing he had done nothing wrong. "Some men act nice when they really aren't, just to fool women." Percy frowned and took a few steps back; he was actually somewhat attracted to the huntress before then. "Well, if I'm not wanted, than I guess I'll just leave. Sorry mother, but I think it's time I went to Camp Half-Blood. Dad told me that both of you could claim me, said it would throw the old camp into chaos." Percy smirked towards the end before sucking the shadows towards him and shadow traveling away, but not before leaving five words echoing around the clearing. _I left for you Zoë_

 **Percy POV**

I wandered around the camp borders just waiting for a monster to strike. I waited for hours upon hours, until the night turned day, and still no monsters attacked me. So instead of waiting longer I stretched out my sense only to find hundreds of monsters surrounding me all just to afraid to fight.

I turned to the hellhound section and gave a roar, and almost immediately all of them bowed down before me. Well… mostly all of them. There was this one little pup that came running out and started licking my feet and jumping up on my leg. I laughed and bent down to pick him up and he immediately leapt into my arms. "And what's your name?" The hellhound looked at me and I laughed again. "How about… Quint. Do you like that name?" The hellhound buried his face in his paws and whimpered, while I softly chuckled and continued my thinking. "Ok, obviously not Quint, so how about… NightSend?" The hellhound looked at me curiously before jumping up and licking my face, causing me to fall onto my back and laugh. "Ok, NightSend, how about we go and surprise these campers."

I got up and prepared to leave when an arrow flew towards me and landed in the tree in front of me. "Oh, silly me. I almost forgot about the army of monsters." A horn sounded from the camp, and in seconds an army of campers were at the top of the hill, but I didn't need them, and I planned on them knowing that. So I ran ahead into battle and ripped them all apart with my bare hands. It's not that I don't want a weapon; it's just that none of them feel balanced except my bow, which turned into a silver necklace when I don't use it.

Once I finished I turned and saw all of the campers staring at me in awe, and suddenly a bright flash appeared above my head. When it went away I looked up to see a ball of shadows with two glowing eyes in them, and a silver arrow going though a moon. When I looked back at the campers all of them were bowing, which I found annoying, and Chiron was trotting up to me, I'm very familiar with Greek mythology. "All hail…" he looked at me expectantly, "Perseus, but just call me Percy." Chiron nodded and turned back to the campers. "All hail Percy, Son of Artemis and Erebus."

Chiron walked up to me, and upon reaching me he stuck out his hand in a friendly greeting, and just to scare him I made my eyes glow red and also made an army of hellhounds appear behind me. Immediately all the campers fell back and scrambled to get their weapons ready. Meanwhile I just sent the hellhounds back and lay on the ground laughing. "Your faces! That was priceless!" Most mumbled and headed back to their cabin, while others watched me with interest. I chatted with the ones that stayed, and soon headed up to the border with them.

Right as I crossed camp borders with Chiron, Annabeth (an Athena camper), Luke (a very evil looking son of Hermes), and Thalia (an extremely non prideful daughter of Zeus) a horn sounded… a hunting horn. Then up the hill ran the hunters, all except mom. Once they reached me most waved at me a little while others just didn't glare at me, which was good with me. The only different one was Zoë, who met my eyes and immediately bowed her head and started speaking to Chiron. "Can we stay at your camp for a while Chiron? Artemis headed out for a hunt after Perseus left last night, to help in the coming war, but after she left I went to sleep and had a dream that she was captured. I would also like to issue a quest immediately."

Chiron nodded grimly before putting on a forced smile. "You can go on your quest right after out annual game of capture the flag." Zoë also forced a smile on her face, and just then did what she say fully sink into my brain, and when it did, it was bad.

The moon started glowing brighter and shot a beam down at me, which circled around me and gathered all the shadows wherever it went, then glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows that surrounded me. **"An tell me who was powerful enough to capture my mother?"** Chiron and Zoë (everyone else had gone to their cabins) stared at me in shock, as a demigod should burn up from using that much power. **"TELL ME!"** Zoë scrambled back and cowered behind a tree while Chiron just slowly trotted backwards, drawing his bow in the process.

I looked down at my hands and realized they were scared, scared of _me_. I slowly calmed down until I wasn't glowing anymore and everything around me was back to normal, except for that fact Chiron still had his bow pointed at me, and Zoë still had her knife out and was behind a tree. Chiron slowly lowered his bow and let out a sigh of relief. "Percy, my boy, that wasn't you a second ago. It was a demon, he had black wings, a silver blade shot out the top of each of his hands, and he had deep purple eyes." I stepped back and looked at my hands, which had a noticeable bulge on the top from the blades, which were now in my hands. I slowly looked up and smiled at Chiron. "So basically a bad ass wolverine with one blade long blade instead of three little ones, and wings?"

Chiron stared at me in shock and Zoë glared at me from behind her tree. "Just like all boys, happy to gain power." I stopped smiling and glared back at her ten times more vicious. "I'm happy that now I stand a chance against whatever kidnapped my mother." While saying this my swords shot out of my hands, but I didn't really feel that much pain from it, and judging by the shadow on the ground my wings were out to. Chiron smiled and came up to me. "You master your powers faster than any demigod I've ever seen. Thalia discovered her lightning powers nobody could go near her for a week, and you should have seen her when she learned she could fly." Chiron laughed heartily and headed back into camp mumbling to himself, with Zoë following after him, leaving me alone in the forest.

 _Perseus, close your eyes._ I smiled and closed them, and almost immediately there was a bright flash of light. "Ok Perseus, you can open them now." I opened them and ran forward, enveloping my dad in a hug. "You haven't visited in forever." I pulled back and launched my fist into his stomach, and even though it probably hurt me more than him, it still made me feel better. "Well son, you know that last time I almost blotted out the sun and cast the world into eternal darkness, and lets just say Chaos was not very happy about that." He smiled his perfect smile that I inherited from him. He had sparkling white teeth, black hair, and black eyes that looked just like my own; basically the only difference between us was our hair color and skin tone. His was a pale color as mine was a more tan from mom.

"So why did you finally decide to visit?" He smirked at my antics and held out his hand. The darkness around us condensed into a small cube. "This will turn into a tent that will look anyway you want, it's enchanted to look like a normal sized tent, but to look as big as you want it to on the inside." I smiled and grabbed the small cube from him. "You know this doesn't make up for the thirteen birthdays you still have left to make up to me." He smirked and waved his hands, and instantly my wings and blades shot out. "I thought that would make up for at least five." I seemed to ponder it for a second before launching into a hug with him. "Definitely."

As soon as he wrapped his arms around me thunder boomed above and black lightning hit the ground next to me. "And that's my queue to go." I stared at the lightning in shock before s grin broke out among my face. "If you teach me how to do _that_ than all of my birthdays will be forever covered." He laughed and gripped my shoulders tightly. "Percy, you can do _anything_ I can do, although it may take some practice." And with those final words he left, and I made my way back into camp.

Once I got to a clearing right outside the ring of cabins I threw down my cube and imagines a simple tent with one bed and nothing else, as I just wanted to go to sleep, and sleep I did. With no dreams I slept all night long, probably one of the best night sleeps I've had, and the last one for a while.

I woke up and glanced at my alarm clock. It was eight which meant I had an hour to get ready before breakfast, but after a shower and getting dressed and everything I still had ten minutes left, but I figured I could get there a little bit early.

Upon arriving at the amphitheater I realized that most campers don't get there until it was right on time for the meal, but Zoë was already here, not that I cared. As I walked over to an empty area and made a table out of shadows she gave me a glance before burring her face back into her book. "Come on Zoë, I know you don't like males in general, and I'm grateful you haven't harmed me yet, I would actually rather keep it that way, but I gotta know… why do you have some sort of personal vendetta against me?"

She choose to ignore me and keep reading her stupid little book on… 'Best way to castrate annoying men'? Maybe I did need to leave her alone, but I was always pretty dense. "Give me one good reason that you hate me and I'll never bother you again. Just give me one good reason." I had walked over to her table and sat next to her, and at this time campers were slowly starting to file into the amphitheater.

Zoë looked up at me with tears in her eyes and whispered two words before dashing out of the amphitheater and into the forest. "My past." I looked around and noticed that nobody had seen what happened, and after a while of thinking I decided to follow after her into the forest, only to find her running back into the amphitheater a few minutes after she left.

She ran straight to Chiron and whispered something into his ear, and almost immediately he stood up and stomped his hooves, quieting all of the campers. "The quest for Lady Artemis must be issued immediately as a camper, Annabeth, has just been kidnapped by the same people that kidnapped Artemis. Zoë will go into the attic and receive a quest, and her members will leave before nightfall, she will choose everyone to go on the-." He didn't finish as an eerie green glow came from the back and slowly made it's way up to Zoë. "Impossible, she's never moved." Several murmurs like this slowly made their way about the crowd until the oracle reached Zoë.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain_

 _The prince of darkness shows the trail_

 _Hunters and campers combined prevail_

 _The titans curse must one withstand_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand_

Zoë shakily stood and faced the crowd. "My quest will depart before dinner, and as for who's going, I choose… Bianca, our newest hunter, Atlanta, my best tracker, Thalia, and… Perseus." Everything went so quite you could hear a pin drop. No one had expected the most male hating huntress to take a male she just met, but yet she did, and fate itself was altered.


End file.
